In The Past : Affair
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Cinta itu memaafkan bukan menyalahkan. Menjalani dengan sempurna bukan mencari yang sempurna. Kyuhyun yang sudah merajutkan syal untuk Choi Siwon, kekasihnya tiba-tiba harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit saat ia datang ke apartemen kekasihnya itu untuk memberikan syal rajutannya. A Story About WONKYU / Boys Love / Oneshoot


**In The Past, When I Saw Your Cheat**

**Cast : **

**Choi Siwon **

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Jung Yunho**

**Lee Donghae **

**Kim Ryeowook**

**And other casts **

**.**

**.**

**This is Oneshoot Story **

**By : Cherry **

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Cinta itu memaafkan bukan menyalahkan. Menjalani dengan sempurna bukan mencari yang sempurna. Kyuhyun yang sudah merajutkan syal untuk Choi Siwon, kekasihnya tiba-tiba harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit saat ia datang ke apartemen kekasihnya itu untuk memberikan syal rajutannya. A Story About WONKYU / Boys Love / Oneshoot **

**.**

**.**

**Secret Month, in 2011**

"Kau sudah makan Kyu? Aku perhatikan sedari tadi kau sibuk berkutat dengan rajutan di tanganmu itu!" suara setengah cempreng itu menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan rajutan syal yang tengah dibuatnya di ruang tengah dorm. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan wajahnya, ia terus saja menggerakkan tangannya. Merajut.

"Sudah berhari-hari dia mengerjakan rajutan itu, tapi belum juga selesai." Jawab Donghae yang sedang menonton televisi di ruangan yang sama –di ruang tengah dorm. Disisi sofa yang berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook, namja bertubuh mungil dengan suara sedikit cempreng itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Disamping Kyuhyun yang masih sangat serius berkutat dengan kegiatannya.

"Boleh aku tebak untuk siapa rajutan yang sedang kau buat itu Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum hangatnya. Tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya, Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, kemudian berkata, "Kau sudah sangat tahu pasti untuk siapa syal rajutan ini, Wookie~" jawabnya sembari menarik kedua ujung bibir sintalnya. Tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar sedang mabuk cinta Kyu~ lagipula darimana kau belajar merajut? Merajut kan kegiatan yang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Dan aku sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas kau bukan tipe orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran tinggi."

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun terdiam. Menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya. Telinganya seolah sangat sensitive dengan kata 'sabar' yang baru saja diucapkan Ryeowook. Tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu bagaimana kata 'sabar' itu selalu mengiringi tiap jengkal kakinya melangkah. Tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu bagaimana cinta telah membuatnya mengerti definisi sabar yang sebenar-benarnya.

Kyuhyun cukup pintar menutupi itu semua. Cukup cerdas berlindung dibalik topeng 'evil' yang selama ini melekat pada citranya. Kyuhyun cukup lihai membuat kamuflase dari keadaan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan cukup pandai menutupi perasaan hancur dan terlukanya yang ia rasakan berulang kali karena rasa cinta yang tertanam dan telah berakar di dalam hatinya. Tidak, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang pandai mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Terkadang ia melakukan tindakan jahil dan manja pada hyung-hyungnya di Super Junior hanya untuk menutupi perasaan hancur yang sebenarnya tengah dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa meski hatinya menangis. Kyuhyun tersenyum meski hatinya tertoreh perih. Bertahun-tahun memendam cinta pada namja yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia harus berusaha menutupi segalanya. Berusaha terus bersembunyi dibalik topengnya. Berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik saat Siwon, Choi Siwon, namja yang sangat dicintainya itu bercerita mengenai kekasihnya. Stella, ya semua orang juga tahu seberapa besar cinta yang diberikan Siwon pada yeoja itu. Berulang kali Kyuhyun terluka melihat seberapa bahagianya Siwon saat bersama dengan Stella.

Ia selalu berandai-andai. Ia selalu berkhayal. Andaikan ia bisa menggantikan posisi Stella. Betapa sempurnanya hidup yang dijalaninya. Bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan dan berusaha tersenyum saat hati tertoreh perih, apakah itu bukan termasuk ke dalam definisi sabar? Bahkan jika ada kata yang berada satu tingkat di atas sabar, maka itulah definisi yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Bukan hal yang mudah ia bisa mencapai status yang disandangnya kini. Kekasih sah Choi Siwon, visual Super Junior. Mungkin akan berlembar-lembar kertas yang diperlukan untuk menuangkan seberapa besar perjuangan Kyuhyun hingga mendapatkan statusnya yang sekarang ini.

"Cinta yang membuatku seperti ini. Cinta yang membuatku melupakan apa itu rasa lelah. Dan cinta yang melatihku bersabar." Jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung saja membuat Ryeowook membuka mulut mungilnya tanpa sadar. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau membuka mulutmu seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Sadar akan ucapan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook segera menutup kembali mulutnya yang menganga kemudian berkata, "Ah tidak~ aku hanya sedikit kaget melihat dirimu yang seperti ini! Kau seperti kerasukan!" ujarnya dengan memasang tampang seolah ketakutan. Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut, "Hahaha~ aku ini evil! Mana ada setan yang berani merasukiku? Yang ada aku yang merasuki mereka! Kau tahu kan sifat jahilku seperti apa?" mencubit pipi Ryeowook sekilas. Kemudian kembali melakukan kegiatannya.

Ya seperti itulah. Tak ada yang tahu dengan sangat pasti bagaimana perangai Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Seberapa lemahnya hati dan perasaan Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang pernah sadar bahwa terkadang Kyuhyun sering menangis karena lelah dengan ini semua. Hanya beberapa sahabat terdekatnya yang mengetahui semuanya. Termasuk Changmin, sahabat karib yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku masih penasaran bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon mengubahmu hingga seperti ini! Bagaimana ia mendapatkan cintamu yang begitu sulit diberikan itu? Kau itu kan orang yang cuek, Kyu~ bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan cintamu itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi dilontarkan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum. Semua orang mengira Siwon yang mengejarnya. Semua orang menganggap Siwon yang mengharapkan cintanya. Dan… semuanya berpendapat bahwa Choi Siwonlah yang selama ini menderita. Dan lagi, semua orang itu tak pernah tahu realita dibalik semuanya.

"Lebih baik kau makan malam dulu! Aku sudah buatkan roti bakar untuk kalian! Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut!"

"Aku tidak lapar Wookie~ rajutanku akan selesai sebentar lagi dan aku akan pergi ke apartemen Siwon Hyung untuk memberikannya kejutan."

"Bukankah ia sedang syuting drama Poseidon?"

"Eum~ tapi dia bilang padaku bahwa hanya mendapat sedikit scence hari ini dan akan pulang cepat. Oleh karenanya aku ingin memberikannya kejutan!"

"Jadi kau belum memberitahunya kalau kau ingin ke sana?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Belum."

"Ini sudah malam. Diluar sangat dingin Kyu~ apa kau yakin akan keluar di malam sedingin ini? mengapa tidak besok saja? Kau bisa sakit nanti!"

"Hanya sebentar Wookie~ lagipula aku bisa menginap di apartemennya nanti."

Ryeowook menghela napas dalam, "Ya , kau tak akan pernah mendengar nasihatku Kyu~" kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan menuju dapur.

"Jangan lupa pakai jaket tebalmu saat pergi nanti!" ujar Ryeowook sebelum pada akhirnya siluet tubuhnya terlihat menghilang dari balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang tengah dorm dan dapur. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan. Menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae yang sudah tertidur lelap di atas sofa dengan remote televisi yang masih setia digenggamnya. "Selalu ketiduran seperti itu,"

.

.

**In the Past, when I saw your cheat.**

**.**

**.**

Namja dengan surai brunette berbalut jaket tebal berwarna biru itu terlihat tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen mewah, tempat kediaman kekasihnya, Choi Siwon. Dengan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang berada digenggamannya, ia melangkah dengan riang. Senyuman terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Pipinya merona merah saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya nanti saat menerima hadiah yang telah susah payah dibuatnya itu.

Derap langkah kakinya terdengar di tengah kesunyian koridor apartemen tersebut. Sepi. Ya sudah sangat sepi. Terang saja, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Wajar jika suasana apartemen mewah ini begitu sepi. Mengingat udara di luar sangatlah dingin, semua orang pasti lebih memilih untuk bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya dan terlelap masuk ke dalam gerbang mimpi.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan kartu khusus yang dimiliknya untuk membuka kunci apartemen Siwon ke dalam tempat khusus yang tersedia tepat di samping kanan pintu. Menekan beberapa tombol. Dan tak lama setelah itu pintupun terbuka secara otomatis. Gelap. Ya tak ada penerangan di ruang depan. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan agar kedatangannya tak diketahui sang empunya apartemen. Tanpa menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Siwon yang sudah ia hapal dengan sangat jelas dimana letaknya.

Senyuman terus saja terukir di wajahnya kala otaknya memikirkan hal-hal indah saat Siwon menerima hadiahnya nanti. Hatinya berdegup kian kencang. Sudah lama ia menantikan waktu yang tepat seperti ini. Mengingat kesibukan Siwon yang teramat sangat padat akhir-akhir ini, sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia tak bertemu muka dengan kekasihnya itu. Betapa rindunya ia dengan sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk namja tersebut dengan sayang dan menumpahkan rasa rindu yang melandanya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamar Siwon. Memegang dadanya sekilas. Mengatur napasnya. Kemudian dengan amat sangat perlahan membuka pintu kamar yang memang tak pernah dikunci itu. Senyuman itu masih terukir sebelum pada akhirnya meredup seketika. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Detak jantungnya berdentam semakin kencang. Saat pintu berhasil dibukanya, ia malah terlihat berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Tubuhnya seolah terlihat membeku seketika.

Napasnya seakan tercekat di kerongkongan. Sulit, bahkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya sangat sulit. Keringat dingin seketika mengalir di pelipisnya. Kedua kakinya seolah tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya saat ini. Padahal belum ada yang dilihatnya. Suasana kamar yang begitu temaram membuatnya tak mampu melihat apapun yang ada di dalam. Namun indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan sangat sempurna.

Suara itu. Suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara yang amat dirindukannya. Terdengar tengah mendesah begitu keras diiringi dengan desahan lembut nan menggoda seorang wanita. Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata. Kyuhyun tak mampu bersuara. Bulir bening seketika melesak keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia bersumpah hatinya begitu sangat sakit. Hanya mendengar desahan mendayu itu saja seolah melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf di dalam tubuhnya.

Namun Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk terus melangkah. Berharap bahwa apa yang didengarnya hanyalah sebuah delusi semata. Berharap indera pendengarannya tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Dengan tubuh yang sudah terasa lemas, Kyuhyun melangkah. Selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga napasnya kembali tercekat. Kali ini kesulitannya untuk bernapas berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar hebat. Ia tak mampu bernapas dengan hidungnya. Hingga ia membuka mulutnya dan bernapas dengan mulut.

Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras. Rasa sakit itu menerjangnya bertubi-tubi. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menutup mulutnya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan isakannya yang dapat terdengar. Kyuhyun lemah, tubuhnya melemas seketika.

**TAP!**

Kotak berukuran sedang yang digenggam erat sebelumnya jatuh begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang tengah dilakukan kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat diharapkannya dapat memberikan cinta yang telah lama didambakannya. Kekasih yang amat sangat dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kekasih yang sangat ia percaya mampu membawa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya.

Harapan yang begitu besar untuk mendapatan kecupan hangat dari kekasihnya itu. Untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dan ucapan terima kasih karena telah memberinya sebuah hadiah seketika sirna. Hancur berkeping-keping tak bersisa. Dengan begitu teganya kekasihnya mengkhianatinya seperti ini. Menyakitinya hingga separah ini. melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak pernah dilakukannya dengan wanita lain. Melakukan hal bejat seperti itu di hadapannya. Bercinta dengan wanita yang bahkan sudah dikenal Kyuhyun di atas ranjang tempat dimana dirinya sering pula melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon.

"Ahhh~ iyy…aa dihh.. sahhnnaahh Choii… aaahh Choii Sihhwwoonnn~"

"Saranghae ….."

"Eunghh~ …. Na—do… saranghae.. Akkhhh~"

**DEG! DEG!**

Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun seketika membulat.

Rasa sakit itu semakin cepat menjalar hingga ke ulu hati. Kyuhyun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Lidahnya pun seolah kelu. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat. Dingin. Meski suhu udara memang sudah sangat dingin. Namun dingin yang dirasakan Kyuhyun berbeda. Atmosfer disekitarnya seolah membeku hingga membekukan dirinya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Menangis, ya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun lakukan kini. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Berusaha keluar dari tempat yang bisa saja membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Tangannya masih menutupi mulutnya. Berusaha keras agar isakan yang ditahannya itu tidak terdengar. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan menyeret langkahnya. Senyuman itu pudar. Meredup. Dan pergi entah kemana. Terganti dengan tangisan dan rasa sakit yang secara ganas menyerangnya. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengira bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Matanya terlihat memerah. Dengan sangat mudahnya bulir itu terus mengalir membasahi pipi dan tangannya yang masih setia menutup mulutnya.

Berulang kali ia terjatuh karena tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya. Sesekali tersandung kakinya sendiri. Kakinya lemas. Hatinya benar-benar merasakan sakit dan perih luar biasa. Namun ia terus saja berusaha bangkit dan kembali berjalan meski dengan langkah yang diseret. Ingin rasanya ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk meluapkan seluruh emosi dan perasaannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun ia terus saja menahannya. Hingga tanpa terasa ia sudah berada tepat di depan mobil Audi hitam yang diparkirkannya di depan pelataran apartemen Siwon.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya perlahan.

**BUGH! BUGH! **

Berulang kali ia memukul setir mobil yang ada di hadapannya. Tak dipedulikannya luka lebam yang sudah menghiasi kepalan tangannya dengan sempurna. Tak dipedulikannya bau anyir darah yang keluar dari tangannya yang terluka. Kyuhyun sakit. Amat sangat sakit. Tak pernah sama sekali ia menyangka Siwon akan melakukan hal setega ini terhadapnya. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya Siwon akan melakukan ini. Tidak pernah. Hey, bahkan mereka sudah resmi menyandang gelar sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mungkin akan lain cerita jika Kyuhyun masihlah orang yang dianggap Siwon sebagai dongsaeng.

Tapi ini berbeda. Status Kyuhyun telah berubah. Sakit, perih, terluka. Entah kata apa lagi yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan dan Kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Isakannyapun keluar dengan sangat kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lututnya seolah mati rasa. Wajahnya tampak kian pucat.

"Aku lelah~ …. Aku lelaaaahhhh….."

ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun merasakan sakit seperti ini. Ini memang sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun semuanya berbeda. Kyuhyun melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya. Bahkan sakit ini berkali kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

**BUGH! BUGGH! **

Kembali Kyuhyun memukul setir mobil di hadapannya. Dari awal semua ini memang salah. Dari awal semua ini memang tak seharusnya Kyuhyun rasakan. Mencintai sesama jenis. Hal yang sangat dilaknat Tuhan. Namun siapa yang harus dipersalahkan atas ini semua? Dirinya? Siwon? Orangtuanya? Bukankah cinta merupakah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan? Kyuhyun juga tak ingin seperti ini. Namun tak ada yang mampu ia lakukan. Cintanya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan terperangkap di dalam seorang Choi Siwon.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia sudah sangat lelah menghadapi ini semua. Melupakan semuanya? Tidak, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mampu untuk melakukannya. Semuanya telah melekat dengan sempurna di memori otaknya. "Aku lelaaaahhh… aku lelaaahhhh Choi Siwon! Hiksss~"

Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia merogoh saku jaket tebalnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel touchscreennya. Mencari kontak yang dapat dihubungi dan dapat menolongnya secepat mungkin. Dengan segera ia menekan nama Changmin dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. Berusaha menghubunginya dan meminta pertolongan. Namun na'as, Changmin sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilannya meski sudah berulang kali ia meredial panggilannya.

Kyuhyun mencoba kembali mengatur napasnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di atas setir mobil. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Pandangannya seketika mengabur. Dadanya terasa sesak dan makin lama kian sesak. Seolah pasokan oksigen disekitarnya menipis. Tidak, jangan sampai penyakit paru-parunya kambuh disaat seperti ini. Ponselnya bergetar. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan gemetar, Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan teleponnya sembari memegang dadanya yang sakit.

"Hy…..Hyung… to…long~…"

.

.

**In The Past, When i saw ur cheat**

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang? Tak ingin menginap di apartemenku?" tanya Siwon pada yeoja yang kini tengah merapikan pakaiannya. Masih di kamar Siwon. "Tidak, aku hanya takut akan ada wartawan yang mencium keberadaanku di sini. Lagipula besok kita masih bisa bertemu kan di tempat syuting?" jawab yeoja manis tersebut dengan senyuman yang terukir indah di bibir tipisnya. Siwon tersenyum, "Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Yeoja itu menggeleng lemah, "Tidak usah! Lagipula aku membawa mobilku sendiri! Tak perlu repot-repot Siwon-ah"

"Tidak kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku! Aku harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatmu pulang selarut ini."

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa pulang sendiri! Kau lupa aku itu yeoja luar biasa?"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Eum~ aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke parkiran."

"Tidak usah Siwon-ah~ apa kau mau mengantarku dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu? pakailah dulu bajumu! Aku permisi pulang dulu. Terimakasih telah memberikanku malam luar biasa. Aku mencintaimu."

Siwon tersenyum tipis sembari melihat siluet wanita tersebut menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Memakai kembali pakaiannya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar kamar. Langkahnya terhenti saat kedua manik onyxnya melihat sebuah kotak yang telah terbungkus rapi tergeletak di atas lantai. Kedua alisnya mengernyit. Membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengambil kotak tersebut kemudian membukanya.

Matanya membulat dengan begitu sempurna saat melihat sebuah syal berwarna merah dan selembar kertas di dalam kotak tersebut. Tertulis namanya dengan begitu jelas di bagian atas syal. Terajut dengan begitu sempurna. Dengan segera ia ambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya dengan seksama.

_**To : Siwon Hyung**_

_**From : Kyuhyunnie~**_

_**Hyung~ aku merajut sendiri syal ini untukmu. Memang hasilnya tak begitu bagus, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya. Sudah berhari-hari aku merajut syal ini. Aku belajar dari Ahra Noona selama berminggu-minggu. Sampai akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya sendiri. Aku membuatkan syal ini agar dapat menghangatkanmu saat kau kedinginan. **_

_**Maafkan aku yang datang ke apartemenmu tanpa bilang terlebih dulu. Aku hanya merindukanmu. Sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak bertemu dan kaupun terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat telepon dariku. **_

_**Memang tak ada yang istimewa dengan hari ini. Tapi bagiku kau selalu istimewa. Hhhehe~ aku mencintaimu Hyung~ Semoga kau menyukainya. **_

Seolah terhunus pedang tajam, Siwon menjatuhkan kotak yang berada di genggamannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Disaat orang yang mencintainya dengan susah payah merajutkan syal ini padanya. Dengan senang hati datang ke apartemennya untuk memberikan hasil jerih payahnya. Ia malah asyik bersenang-senang dengan yeoja lain. Siwon merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Berulang kali ia mengumpat, menyalahkan kebodohannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun~ah" kemudian dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya. Berlari keluar kamar.

.

.

**In The Past, When I Saw Your Cheat**

**.**

**.**

Kedua tangan itu terkepal dengan sempurna. Deru napas itu terdengar kasar. Wajahnya memanas. Bahkan udara dingin yang sedang melingkupi atmosfer sekitar tempatnya berdiri tak mampu mendinginkan panas yang dirasakannya. Jantung Siwon berdegup kian kencang. Emosinya sudah sampai di atas puncaknya. Darahnya berdesir kian cepat. Melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar menyulut api cemburu dalam tubuhnya.

Seorang namja tinggi yang sudah sangat Siwon kenal tengah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun di dalam mobil Audi Hitam milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Yunho, sang namja yang tengah mencium Kyuhyun dari pintu supir yang dibuka. Saat ini Siwon tengah berada di depan pelataran Apartemen, setelah sebelumnya ia berlari dari apartemennya yang terletak di lantai 10 untuk mencari Kyuhyun dan berniat meminta maaf. Menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang perselingkuhannya. Namun yang dilihatnya kini hanyalah sepasang namja yang tengah bercumbu di hadapannya.

Apakah Kyuhyun ingin membalas dendam? Apakah Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan ini semua? Hati Siwon berdenyut sakit. Jadi sesakit ini rasanya melihat orang yang dicintai sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain. Siwon melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Dengan kobaran api cemburu yang telah menyulut emosinya. Deru napasnya terdengar kian memburu. Ia Tarik tubuh Yunho kasar.

**BUGGHH! BUUGHH!**

Dan hantaman keraspun didaratkannya pada wajah tampan leader TVXQ tersebut. Lagi dan lagi. Hantaman keras itu diberikan berulang kali. Hingga cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidung Yunho. Tanpa rontaan tanpa perlawanan.

"Hyuung! Hentikan!"

Lengkingan suara bass itu terdengar. Membuat Siwon menghentikan pukulan kerasnya pada wajah Yunho. Yunho berusaha mengatur napasnya. Deru napasnya kian memburu. Gumpalan asap kasat mata yang disebabkan udara dingin itu terlihat jelas saat ia menghembuskan napasnya. Siwon menatap Yunho dengan tatapan nyalangnya. Dibalas dengan tatapan datar Yunho. Mendecih pelan kemudian menolehkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya terlihat memegang dadanya.

Siwon tak menjawab, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah bersender pada badan mobil.

Dengan mata yang terlihat memerah sedikit bengkak, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap wajah Siwon. Rahang Siwon tampak mengeras. Tatapannya tajam. Emosi yang besar tengah menguasainya kini.

**DUGHH!**

Siwon memukul bagian badan mobil Audi hitam milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Hidung Kyuhyun terlihat memerah. Tampak dengan sangat jelas jika Kyuhyun habis menangis. Namun Siwon tak mempedulikannya. Ditariknya tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun berusaha meronta namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Siwon. Siwon menarik kemudian mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung…."

Dengan langkah panjang Siwon berjalan cepat sembari menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun susah payah menyamakan langkahnya. Peluh mengalir dipelipis wajah Kyuhyun. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Siwon tetap menarik tangannya berjalan keluar apartemen.

"Hyung, kita mau.. ke—hmanaa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan napas yang tersengal.

Hening

Siwon sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia tetap menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Berulang kali Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh karena sudah tak sanggup menahan keseimbangannya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas memegangi dadanya.

"Hyung!" kali ini Kyuhyun berteriak. Mengumpulkan seluruh energinya untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah mengatur napasnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Siwon mendecih, kemudian kembali berusaha menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lagi namun segera Kyuhyun tepis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan? Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir denganmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Aku yang bertanya apa maksudmu memukul Yunho hyung seperti itu?"

"Huh? Mengapa aku memukul Yunho? Kau pasti bercanda bertanya seperti itu!"

"Mengapa kau memukulnya?"

Siwon mendecak kasar, "Karena dia menciummu! Karena dia menciummu di hadapanku!"

"LALU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN WANITA ITU?" tingkat oktav suara Kyuhyun ditinggikan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan agar tangisnya tak kembali tumpah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kira aku tak melihat semuanya? Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu semuanya hyung! Kau melakukan Sex dengan wanita itu kan?"

**SKAK MAT! **

Siwon terdiam.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku? Mengapa kau setega ini padaku Hyung? Apa salahku padamu? Apa dosaku padamu? Hingga kau terus menyakitiku seperti ini? Aku lelah Hyung… Aku lelah~" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya lemas. Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang tampak bergetar. "Maafkan aku." Lirihnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, "Maaf?" bulir bening tanpa terasa jatuh begitu saja mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Sakit. Ini terasa begitu sakit.

"Maafkan aku." Siwon bersimpuh dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah." Lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Aku lelah."

"Ya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah bergetar. Membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku sudah tahu semua perselingkuhanmu! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Aku tahu hyung… aku tahu…."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau selalu bermain api di belakangku! Aku tahu kau bercumbu dengan wanita lain meski kita sudah bersama. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mengharapkan Stella kembali padamu."

"…."

"Aku tahu kau juga sudah lelah dengan hubungan ini. Aku tahu kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau hanya kasihan padaku, iya kan?"

"Kyu…."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika hubungan kita ini hanya membawamu pada penderitaan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika hubungan ini hanya akan menyiksamu?"

"Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau memang tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku merasakannya!"

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya. "Jika kau mencintainya, lepaskan saja aku!" lirih Kyuhyun pelan yang langsung saja membuat Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Aku tak bisa melepasmu. Jadi aku mohon, lepaskanlah aku! Kau yang harus melepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Jangan berbohong! JIka kau ingin menjadi namja normal, jangan gantungkan aku seperti ini! lepaskan aku dan pergi bersama wanita yang kau pilih!"

"Aku tidak berbohong Kyu~ aku mohon maafkan aku!"

"Sudah!"

Siwon mendongak, menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun yang tampak bengkak, "Sudah?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf! Dan aku selalu memaafkanmu." Ya memang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan. Memaafkan. Ia mencintai Siwon dengan caranya sendiri. Memaafkan, bukan menyalahkan.

Rasa bersalah semakin mendera Siwon, membuatnya menggigit pelan bibir tipis bawahnya, "Kyu… aku…."

"Aku akan pergi Hyung~ tapi sebelum pergi, ijinkan aku untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tadi Yunho hyung hanya membantuku untuk bernapas. Penyakitku kambuh, dan aku tak mampu menyetir mobilku sendiri. Kebetulan dia meneleponku dan aku memintanya datang ke sini. Jangan salah paham padanya. Aku kesulitan bernapas dan ia hanya berniat memberikan napas buatan. Kau tahu kan aku punya penyakit paru-paru? Dia hanya ingin menolongku." Kemudian bangkit. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan langkah tertatih dan peluh yang mengalir dipelipisnya, Kyuhyun berjalan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Menahan rasa sakit yang menghujamnya begitu ganas.

**DEG!**

Langkahnya seketika terhenti. Tepat di tengah penyebrangan jalan. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Lidahnya seolah kelu. Sesak napasnya kembali kambuh. Penyakit paru-parunya kembali menyerangnya. Napas Kyuhyun tercekat. Tak bisa bernapas. Seolah pasokan oksigen disekitarnya kian menipis. Dan Kyuhyun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

**DUUGH!**

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Tangannya memegang dadanya. Sama sekali tak bisa bernapas. "Tuhan~… maafkan aku." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan disaat bersamaan sebuah Truk dengan dua buah bola lampu besar yang menyala di depan melaju dengan sangat kencang. Sepertinya sang pengemudi tak menyadari ada orang yang tengah bersimpuh tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Pengemudi truk tersebut tetap melajukan kendaraannya. Kyuhyun semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Menunduk. Mungkin meratapi kesalahannya.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak. Namun untuk bernapas pun ia tak sanggup. "Hyung~" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saat dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Truk itu menghantam tubuhnya. Tubuh itupun terhempas layaknya sebuah kapas. Mendengar bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras, Siwon mendongakkan wajahnya. Melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terhempas kemudian membentur aspal dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Kyuhyuuuuunnnn!"

Siwon berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berulang kali merapalkan nama Kyuhyun disetiap langkah kakinya. Bulir bening itu meluncur dengan indahnya. Membasahi tiap jengkal pipi Siwon. Dengan segera Siwon rengkuh tubuh lemah bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Darah begitu deras mengalir dari setiap sisi bagian tubuh Kyuhyun, termasuk kepalanya.

"Kyuhyuuuunnn!" kembali ia berteriak. Melihat kekasihnya mengatupkan matanya tanpa deru napas yang terdengar.

"Akuu mohoonnn banguunnn Kyu~ banguunn!"

"Kyuuhyuuunnn…."

Perlahan kedua obsidian itu terbuka. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum dengan tenaga yang masih ia punya. "Hyung….a…aku… mencin….mencintaimu." lirihnya lemah diiringi dengan bulir bening yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Sebelum pada akhirnya kedua mata itu tertutup. Dan detak jantung itupun berhenti. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Erat. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat.

"Kyuhyuuunnnn!"

"Kyuhyuuuuunnnn!"

.

.

"Kyuhyuuunnnn!"

Siwon bangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Jantungya berdegup begitu cepat. Deru napasnya terdengar kasar. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Kamar apartemennya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Siwon beranjak mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Mencari kontak dengan nama "My Kyunie" kemudian menghubunginya. Detak jantungnya kembali berdegup kian kencang saat panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat. Lagi dan lagi, Siwon meredial nomor itu berulang kali namun tak juga mendapat jawaban. Raut kekhawatiran terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Dengan segera ia beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara lembut seorang wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya. Asalnya dari arah dapur. Siwon menolehkan wajahnya kemudian melihat wanita yang merupakan lawan mainnya di sebuah drama itu tengah berdiri dengan membawa segelas kopi di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kedua alis wanita itu dikernyitkan, "Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke apartemenmu tadi? Hey, ayolah jangan berpura-pura seperti itu Siwon-ah~" wanita itu berjalan mendekati Siwon. Kemudian dengan sangat seductive, ia berusaha menjamah bibir Siwon. Siwon menghindar. Menolehkan wajahnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu yang memang ingin kita lakukan huh?"

"Sekarang juga pergi dari apartemenku!"

"Siwon…."

"Pergi dari apartemenku kau wanita jalang!"

**PRANG!**

Kemudian melemparkan gelas yang berada dalam genggaman tangan wanita itu ke sembarang arah.

**PLAK!**

Wanita itu menampar Siwon dengan kasar. Mengambil tas yang berada di atas sofa ruang tengah dan berlalu keluar apartemen. Siwon menghela napas dalam. Mengingat sesuatu,Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Berlari keluar apartemen.

.

.

**BRAAKKK!**

Dengan sangat kasar Siwon membuka pintu dorm Super Junior, tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan member lain tinggal. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar begitu keras. Membuat 3 orang namja yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing di ruang tengah dorm menolehkan wajah ke asal suara.

Siwon terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua manik onyxnya membulat saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun, kekasihnya masih berada di sana dengan rajutan syal merah di tangannya. Dengan segera Siwon melangkahkan tubuhnya. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun kasar hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis. "Hyung…."

Tanpa satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Menyalurkan rasa takut yang sebelumnya menjalar dalam dirinya. Siwon takut. Amat sangat takut. Siwon takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Siwon takut mimpi yang dialaminya beberapa menit yang lalu itu benar-benar nyata. Siwon tak ingin semuanya terjadi.

"Hyung… ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun-ahh~ Kyuhyun-ah~" Siwon terus meracau sembari menciumi perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa hyung~ kau kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh!"

"Ada apa denganmu hyung~"

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku berjanji akan menjaga semuanya! Berjanji akan menjaga perasaanmu! Berjanji akan terus mempertahankan hubungan kita! Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi"

"Hyung…."

"Aku mencintaimu…." kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Menyesap bibir sintal lembut Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut. Perpagutan kedua bibir itu kian lama tampak semakin panas. Kedua lidah itu bertegur sapa di dalam mulut. Pertukaran salivapun terjadi menambah suhu ciuman hangat tersebut. Siwon menyesap bibir Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut, seolah tidak ingin menyakitinya. Kyuhyun tampak menikmatinya. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Siwon selalu berhasil membawanya terbang. Ini begitu nikmat dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

Sedangkan 2 orang namja yang tengah menyaksikan adegan panas tersebut dari sofa tempat mereka duduk hanya mampu membuka mulutnya lebar. Melongo. Ryeowook dan Donghae, mereka hanya berharap Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak melakukan hal yang lebih panas dari ini.

"Shit!"

.

.

**END!**

**a/n : Oke ini ff gaje, dan hobby saya adalah membuat ff gaje ^^. Semoga kalian suka dan mengerti alur ceritanya ^^. **

**Mind to leave some review for me?**

**Sign, **

**Cherry**


End file.
